How to get my last cookie(Nico style!)
by Dash24zappshift
Summary: What will you do to get the biggest! most largest and delicious last cookie? What if someone ate it? Would you risk something just to get it? (Read to find out. Bad summary I know ;w;) (I don't own the photo)


_**How to get my last cookie (Nico style)**_

 **Nico pov.**

Ugh...Can't time get anymore faster?! I yelled in mind looking at the clock near the top of the blackboard. I am getting SO bored listening to this old hag. I sighed and put my head down. Just 5 more minutes and I will be free from this hell in no time! I smiled slightly at the thought. I day dreamed for awhile when our home room teacher distracted me.

"Miss Yazawa" Our Homeroom Teacher Mr. Shou said. I heard my name and jolt up from my seat.

"Yes sensei?" I hope this is nothing serious or anything. I glanced at the clock. Damn! A minute more. COME ON!

"You know that you are in cleaning duty today. Am I right?" Mr. Shou said. Shit! I cursed under my breath. Good thing I was at the back of the classroom. Come on! 45 seconds!.

"U-umm Yes sir! Sensei sir! I will do it right away after class" I answered. 30 seconds!

"Perfect! Can you please clean everything? Tomorrow I want to see no dust to be seen. Everything should be spotless!" Mr. Shou said. Damn you clean freak! come on 20 seconds!

"I will try my best sir!" Putting on a fake smile, I just closed my eyes and hopefully I won't see his hideous glare. Mr. Shou just eyed me deadly and pushed his glasses when I opened my eyes again. Oh, right. 5 seconds. 4 seconds. 3 seconds! 2 seconds!

"Well then you-" 1 second!

Mr. Shou got cut of by the ring of the bell. FINALLY! Speaking of my freedom. Something is WAITING for me! Now can you please dismiss us right fu*king now? I mentally yelled inside of my head. If only there is no detention and stuff, I would gladly lecture this piece of sh*t bastard ,Damn douche bag, a bitch from hell- **(Woah, woah ,woah! That is too much Nico-chan! Calm down will ya? Nico: Fine...)**

Ahem. Sorry for my words. I got carried away. So anyway going back to where we stopped.

"Looks like you can start now, Miss yazawa. As for the other students, you are now dismissed" Mr. Shou fixed his things then left the classroom. Great, instead I should be at the clubroom, I am here doing bullcrap. Damn!

I lazily sat down, waiting for everyone to leave the classroom so I can start...cleaning. I hate my life.

* * *

 **Maki pov.**

The class finished unexpectedly fast. I looked at the my red watch. **(With a chibi Nico inside, Am I correct? *smiles creepily* Maki: S-shut up!)** I sighed at the thought. I looked around my classroom as always then fixed my bag. Oh right! I almost forgot. Today is cookie day, well for Nico, Rin and Honoka. I wonder why do they have to celebrate such a fake event. My thoughts were interrupted when Rin and Hanayo approached me.

"Maki-chan nya! Let's go!" Rin said. Hanayo just smiled cutely. Like she is agreeing with Rin without saying anything. I looked at my things then back at Rin. I still got homework to do, and I feel lazy when doing homework at home. Maybe I should just stay here for a second and do it, I think I can finish it in less than half an hour.

"You go ahead. Rin and Hanayo. I am not the type of person who eats too much sweets anyways." I said nonchalantly. I picked out my notebook and pencil to start immediately with my home work and sat on my chair. Rin put on a disappointed face ,then, out of nowhere she smiled like a cat then began walking out of the class room. Before she left the classroom Rin said something that left me distracted with my homework. "Too bad for maki-chan, she will not get to taste Nico's Chocolate chip homemade cookies nya" She said aloud like trying to get everyone's attention. Damn you, Rin.

There is no way it was Nico's cookies, right? I mean just because it is cookies day for them doesn't mean they will eat Nico-chan's cookies right?...I am sounding weird now. Shut up maki and do your homework so you can eat Nico's cookies- I mean so you can go home! You don't need to taste Nico-chan's cookies or anything right?! Ugh! Damn you Rin.

I scratched my head and bumped my head on my table. I cannot concentrate like this! I am wasting 20 minutes...wait a minute. 20 minutes already?! I need to go!

I randomly fixed my bag, damn! This is the first time I put my things not organize! I dashed out of my classroom and went to the clubroom. I hope I am not too late. I clenched my fist then held the door knob and twist it gently. I popped my head out and looked around. Nobody's here, perhaps they all left now? I walked in and closed the door behind me. My eyes caught something on the table when I walk in. "Nico's cookies" I whispered to myself.

* * *

 **Nico pov. (20 Minutes Earlier)**

I started cleaning 5 minutes ago. Ugh. Even if this is an all girls school, I don't see why our classroom is clean as I thought. Looks like I need to clean more thoroughly, Nico style. I grinned at the thought.

 **20 minutes Later**

Phew. Finally I am done. I can't believe I finished cleaning the whole classroom for 20 minutes, gee I am slow as a snail. I shook my head at the thought. I should be doing something else right now- Holy moly! I forgot about my Cookie! I put the broom and dustpan in to their rightful places got my bag and sprinted through the hallway.

I reached the clubroom, opened the door and slamming it because of the adrenaline feeling. I breathed slowly to ease the heavy panting I just gave out. I put my hands on my knees and looked down. I thank you Honoka for saving me one cookie.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _When I saw everyone left the classroom. I stood up and went to get the broom and dustpan. I was sweeping the whole floor quietly until a girl with a side ponytail girl ran towards the door opening it, creating a loud BANG on the wall._

 _"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted._

 _"Oops, gomensai Nico-chan. Ahehe. Are you still going to eat with us? You are the one who hasn't ate any cookie yet. Also,Today is cookie day!" Honoka twirled as she says that. She smiled gleefully knowing she will eat the biggest cookie she will ever eat, yet._

 _"I know that, Baka!. You know I am kinda busy here, right?" I said as a matter-of-fact._

 _"Yeah, I know that Nico-chan. I was just asking if you want to eat the biggest, largest, most delicious cookie in the world that-"_

 _"Yeah,Yeah I get it. Just save me a cookie and leave me alone" I said, waving her off._

 _"Hai! As you wish senpai!" Honoka saluted sheepishly me then left._

 _"Finally, she left" I said as I continued cleaning._

 **End of flashback**

* * *

After catching my breath, I immediately stood up and prepared to meet with the cookie I've been waiting my whole life! Though that wasn't what happened when I looked up to see my cookie...being eaten, slowly. I felt like my soul just disappeared and my smile is been replaced my a death frown and glare. I stomped my way to the person, who was seating on her seat, and grabbed her collar making her face me. I immediately put a sadistic smile.

"My,my Maki-chan. Who knew you were the one who ate my cookie eh?" I said as I my grip on her collar tightens.

"W-what are you saying Nico-chan?"

"I am saying that you ate my COOKIE!"

"U-uehh? Y-your cookie? But it is mine! I haven't ate one of your cookies" Maki said. Her voice muffled. Maybe because of chewing her- I mean my cookie!

"THAT WASN'T MY HOMEMADE COOKIES! THOSE WERE EXPENSIVE COOKIES FROM A POPULAR STORE THAT ME, RIN AND HONOKA BOUGHT!" I yelled at Maki's face when I said that. AH! I am so pissed off right now.

"Who told you that it was my homemade cookies?" I asked lowering my tone.

"Rin" Maki said quietly. Damn that Human-cat!.

I face palmed at the thought. "I still blame you though. And I know just the perfect punishment there is." I said as I looked at the chewing Maki.

 **Normal pov.**

Maki was still chewing the delicious cookie, which is really delicious, and looked at Nico with curiosity and ate the last bite of cookie. Nico saw this and yelled at her red haired junior. "You! W-Why did you eat that last bite! GAH!" Nico pounced at Maki and pinned her against the bookshelf. Nico's grip on maki's arm got tighter. "You will pay for eating the cookie of destiny!"

"Cookie of destiny?"

"Yes! That's what I call it!"

"But you can always buy another one, right? I can buy one for you now if you want!"

"No! Cause it's sold out!"

"We can always wait for it to have stock again-"

"I have to wait for another month for it! Grr"

"U-umm then wait for it-"

Maki was cut of when Nico pressed her lips harshly on her. Nico swirled her tongue around Maki's mouth, which made maki blush like a tomato, and returned the kiss. After a while, they broke the kiss because of the lack of air, and breathe.

"Wow. I have to admit, you are a great kisser. Maki-chan!" Nico grinned and licked her fingers seductively. "Though the cookie is also delicious! Thanks Maki for sharing" Nico winked at maki, grabbed her and left the clubroom.

Maki stood where she was. She leaned on the wall and slowly slid down. She held her hand upon her lips and whispered to herself "She kissed me". She smiled slightly at the thought and left the club room either.

* * *

 **The next day**

"Ne, ne! Look what I got from the doorstep of our house!" Honoka gleefully stated and put the box of cookies on top of the table loudly.

"What is it Honoka-chan?" Honoka's childhood friend Kotori asked while spectating the box.

"It's the cookie we ate yesterday! And now look! Someone gave us this box, now 20% bigger! And chocolaty!" Honoka grinned smugly at her other childhood friend Umi.

"Please Honoka, don't tell me we are going to eat those, right?" Umi stated like this is a joke.

"Of course we are!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"Ahehehe" Kotori just giggled at her childhood friends actions.

Nico just looked at the trio, blushing bright pink thinking about yesterday. I should've waited tomorrow for this. Nico thought regretfully.

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys! I just thought of making this story when I accidentally tripped, fell down the stairs and my cookies died because of clumsiness. *grinned***_

 _ **Anyways. If you are wondering why I haven't updated my other story "Nightskydiver".**_

 _ **Well truth is, I put up a poll last week Monday, and I decided that you guys should choose which ending will be the most appropriate for you. It is on my profile so...yeah!May the votes be ever in your favor! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Sorry if there are grammar errors! Reviews are always welcome! :)**_


End file.
